1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sporting goods and sports equipment, and more specifically to an improved football apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of football (or, more accurately, American-style football) is traditionally played with an inflated, oval ball having an internal air bladder and an exterior cover closed with laces. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to properly grip and throw a regulation football, particularly for beginners and/or those with small hands or weak hand grips.
Numerous modified footballs have been designed for non-professional and unofficial use. For example, some recreational and toy footballs have been constructed of soft foam material which is much easier for the casual user to grip. However, such recreational designs are typically significantly inferior to regulation footballs in their throwing distance and accuracy, ball catching and handling ability, control, and realism in use.
The football apparatus of this invention provides an improved football for recreational (i.e., non-professional, unofficial) use. The improved football includes an inner core portion consisting of an air bladder or foam material, which is at least partially surrounded by an internal web of raised threads. This inner core portion and surrounding web are then covered by a thin (e.g., one-quarter inch) medial layer of deformable gel material, which is then covered by an external layer/outside covering of soft leather (or leather-like material), rubber (or rubber-like material), or other soft, pliable material. Traditional laces, or faux laces, may be incorporated onto the outside covering for aesthetic and/or functional purposes. The web of internal threads surrounding the inner core (air bladder or foam), combined with the medial gel layer, enable the user""s fingers and thumb to achieve a superior grip on the football, through the external layer, medial gel layer, and onto the threads, with minimal gripping force. This provides the user with an improved grip of the football, for better throwing distance and accuracy, better catching ability, and better ball handling, in wet or dry conditions, all while maintaining a realistic football appearance.